


Keith's Jacket

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Implied/Referenced Insomnia, Implied/Referenced Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: About why Keith's jacket is so important to him.





	Keith's Jacket

Keith was sitting in the dinning room and looked down at his bowl of green goo. He lifted his spoon up and flopped it back down. He sighed and glanced over at his teammates. They were all smiling and eating, talking and laughing yet Keith felt so distant from them. He shoved his bowl of green goo forward and laid his head down.  
He hasn't been sleeping well lately, it was either from staying up all night due to his insomnia or it was the constant nightmares that shocked him awake at night.

Lance looked over at Keith and raised an eyebrow. He thought for a moment and thought of bugging Keith might made his day better.

"Hey Keith!" shouted Lance and all he got in response was a small hum. "You know you look ridiculous wearing a girl's jacket. Is-'' said Lance but was silenced by Keith.

"Shut up!" yelled Keith and glared. 

Lance held his hands up. "Whoa. Calm down'' said Lance very slowly with a small little smirk on his face, a part of him loved messing with Keith. Lance watched as Keith sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from everyone else. Lance then quickly reached over and tugged on the jacket when just then Keith turned around and shoved Lance backwards. 

"Hey!" yelled Lance and then glared up at Keith. He then quickly grabbed a purple color drink on the table and tossed it at Keith. The purple liquid splashing all over the jacket. Keith let a small gaps slip past his lips.

"Oh man! That's probably not gonna come out'' said Hunk. "I one time spilled it on-"

"YOU IDIOT!'' yelled Keith who then stormed out of the dinning room quickly. 

"It's just a stupid jacket!" Lance yelled back then laid back on the cool floor. 

"Lance.'' said Shiro and he slowly sat up and glanced over at their team leader.

"What?!?'' said Lance and watched Shiro raise an eye brow at him, Lance huffed and stood up quickly. "Don't 'Lance' me, I was just teasing him. That's all!" said Lance.

"Yeah man, but I think you might have taken it too far'' said Hunk and Pidge nodded their head agreeing with Hunk. "Keith is always wearing it, he seems attached to it. Maybe it's important to him?" said Hunk and Lance sighed. He bit his bottom lip in thought for a second, "Maybe I did take it too far? Mullet is always wearing it. I don't know.''

"Maybe you should go and apologize to him?" said Pidge and Lance huffed for a moment, the thought of apologizing to his rival seemed stupid. 

"No.'' said Shiro and Lance glanced over at him, "I think you should give him some space.'' and with that Shiro got up and left the room.

"He's probably going to check on Keith. He seems to be his favorite. Stupid!'' thought Lance and stormed out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Keith. Keith...Keith honey wake up'' came a gentle voice. Keith glanced up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up to see him mother standing beside his bed.

"Mama?" questioned Keith but he was hushed by his mother who grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him out of bed. He stumbled behind her as she quickly walked down the hallway, pulling him behind her. 

They got to the door and Keith could see a few bags packed. Keith looked up at his mother.  
"A-Are we leaving again?" questioned Keith but him mother quickly shook her head 'no'. Keith glanced back over the bags then back up at his mother's face, he was very confused. "Mama?" whispered Keith as his mother planted a small kiss on top of his head and turned away from him. 

Keith's lavender eyes widen with the realization of what was happening and reached out for his mother, grabbing a hold of the back of her jacket. She paused and turned to face him with a small smile on her face. She then slowly took off her jacket and placed in upon his small shoulders.  
"You've always liked this jacket'' she said to him and patted his head.

"Mama...what's happening?" asked Keith and he watched his mother think for a moment before responding to him.

"I'm leaving'' she said with no emotion in her voice. Keith quickly shook his head 'no' and went forward to hug her but she held him back away from her. Small tears were now falling from his eyes.

"Don't l-leave me mama'' whispered Keith as he reached out for her hand but she pulled it back from his reach.

''Now you hold onto this,'' she said as she helped him put his arms through the sleeves. "until I come back, okay Keith? This is mommy's favorite jacket, and with my favorite little boy. I'll make double sure to come back just for you, okay?'' 

Keith nodded his head as more tears ran down his checks. His mother took her thumb and whipped away some of his tears.  
"My favorite boy.'' she smiled down at him and turned and grabbed her bags. She slowly opened the door and stepped out, but right before she closed the door she turned and smiled down at him.

"Salanghae Keith'' [I love you Keith] she said and shut the door behind her, that being the last thing she ever said to him and the last time he ever saw her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Keith sniffled and wrapped his arms tighter around his knees as he stared off into the distant, the memory of her leaving still so fresh in his mind. The tears from that memory, and the pain of that loss flowed down his face as sat there.

Even though she hurt him badly when she left, he could never bring himself to get rid of her jacket. 

Lance took a step outside and froze when he saw tears on Keith's face. He sighed and thought it might just be best to let Keith cool down before doing anything else. So, Lance sighed and lowered his head and slowly turned around leaving Keith all alone.


End file.
